The invention relates to a robotic appliance with an on-board joystick sensor. It finds particular application in conjunction with the detection of barriers and other obstacles using the on-board joystick sensor and the corresponding operation of the robotic appliance to perform a functional task while avoiding obstacles and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also amenable to other applications. For example, the joystick sensor may be used in conjunction with a wall-following operation of the robotic appliance.
Currently, some mobile robotic devices include complex suspension and linkage systems that operate one or more of multiple contact sensors when the outer shell of the device comes in contact with an obstacle. However, these devices are typically too complex, too expensive, and relatively inflexible for use in multiple types of robotic appliances. Several patent documents disclose such mobile robotic devices.
For example, one type of mobile robot includes a robot touch shield device that includes a shell supported by at least one shell support member mounted on a base member and a sensor device for sensing an exterior force applied to the shell. The sensor device has a base sensor portion with a center and a vertical member. The base sensor portion is affixed on the base member. The vertical member is affixed on the shell. The vertical member is positioned over the center of the base sensor portion. The exterior force applied to the shell translates the shell relative to the base member, the base sensor portion senses a displacement of the vertical member relative to the center of the base sensor portion, and produces an output representing at least one of a direction of the exterior force applied and the degree of the exterior force applied.
Another mobile robot is an autonomous mobile surface treating apparatus having a chassis, a drive mechanism mounted to the chassis by a suspension, and a substantially rigid shell movably mounted to the chassis. The suspension includes a resilient member interposed between the drive mechanism and the chassis so that when the shell is pushed toward the supporting surface with a predetermined force, the resilient member compresses to permit the drive mechanism to move and the shell and/or the chassis to contact the supporting surface. The shell is supported by a plurality of elongated elastic supports received within a plurality of elongated openings in the chassis. A passive portion of a collision detection sensor is attached to a central portion of the shell. A non-skid lower edge member is movably attached to the shell to adjust a clearance between the non-skid lower edge member and the supporting surface.
Thus there is a particular need for a means for avoiding obstacles and/or following walls or other barriers that is less complex, less expensive, and more robust than previous designs for robotic appliances.